


Czego John może nauczyć Sherlocka?

by jagoda12211221



Series: Opowieści dziwnej treści [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagoda12211221/pseuds/jagoda12211221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Podczas spraw wychodzą wszystkie sekrety Sherlocka. John już wie, że detektyw nie potrafi jeździć na rowerze. Czego jeszcze nie potrafi Holmes?<br/>Akcja dzieje się podczas jednaj za spraw, jeszcze przed spotkaniem Irene.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Uwiedź ją, John.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podczas spraw wychodzą wszystkie sekrety Sherlocka. John już wie, że detektyw nie potrafi jeździć na rowerze. Czego jeszcze nie potrafi Holmes?  
> Akcja dzieje się podczas jednaj za spraw, jeszcze przed spotkaniem Irene.

-John, musisz ją uwieść.

Lekarz spojrzał najpierw na brunetkę siedzącą kilka stolików dalej, a potem na przyjaciela.

-Chyba zwariowałeś, Sherlock.

-Przecież ci się podoba. Masz przyśpieszony puls i rozszerzone źrenice, gdy na nią patrzysz.

-Jest poza moim zasięgiem.

-Daj spokój –detektyw szturchnął go w ramię, puszczając oko. –Przełączysz się na tryb Johna-Słodziaka i dasz radę.

-Posłuchaj…, że co? Johna-Słodziaka?! –lekarz oburzył się.

-Tu chodzi o ludzkie życie. Zrobisz te swoje wielkie oczy, uśmiechniesz się i popatrzysz spod ukosa… Uda ci się zdobyć informacje. Wyglądasz wtedy jakbyś był zrobiony z kociaków, albo lepiej. Jak taki mały jeż w pasiastym sweterku. Ulegnie ci...

-Że co?! Jak jeż -Watson zmarszczył z oburzenia nos. -Nie, dobra. Stop! –ukończył temat. –Przecież nie przegadam twoich chorych wymysłów. Posłuchaj, może mógłbym coś zdziałać, gdyby nie zadurzyła się już w kimś innym. Rozumiesz?

-Niby w kim?

John znacząco uniósł brwi, na co Sherlock odpowiedział tylko pytającym spojrzeniem.

-A, czemu ty tego nie możesz zrobić? W końcu to tylko transport –wskazał ciało przyjaciela.

Sherlock spojrzał się lodowato na niego.

-Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

-Bo? Daj spokój. Mieszkamy razem od ponad roku i wiemy o sobie teoretycznie wszystko.

Brunet rozejrzał się.

-Nie tu –rzucił i raczej wypadł niż wyszedł z restauracji.

Watson ledwo dogonił go na następnej ulicy.

-Powiesz mi to dzisiaj, czy nie?

Detektyw zaciągnął go do ciemnego zaułka i przyparł do muru.

-Nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć.

-Dobrze.

-Przysięgnij.

-Sherlock, nie wygłupiaj się.

Brunet cofnął się i zrobił niewielkie koło.

-Ona zapewne będzie chciała się całować, a ja… nie potrafię –skończył prawie nie dosłyszalnie.

-Przestań się wydurniać. Mam uwierzyć, że nigdy…-John spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela. –No dobra, choć. Zobaczymy czy zdołam coś osiągnąć.

***

Było późne popołudnie, a John opatrywał Sherlocka, który potężnie dostał łomem po żebrach.

-Naprawdę, nie wiem, jakim cudem nic ci się nie złamało –powiedział lekarz klęcząc przed swoim współlokatorem.

-Och, przestać John… Lepiej przejdź od razu, do tego, co ci chodzi po głowie.

-Naprawdę, ani razu? Jakim cudem?

-Nie było okazji –Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, lekko posykując z bólu.

-Taa…, choć w sumie biorąc pod uwagę, to, co się dzieje, gdy otwierasz usta…

Sherlock spojrzał pytająco, a że nos Watsona znajdował się pod jego ustami wydedukował. Podniósł rękę, odsuwając się i sprawdzając usta.

-Idiota –zaśmiał się John, podnosząc się i czochrając włosy przyjaciela. –Wiesz mogę porozmawiać z jakąś dziewczyną, zaufaną i…

-Nie, obiecałeś, że nikomu nie powiesz! Nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć!

-A nie chciałbyś?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego jak na kpiąco.

-Nie ważne, czego chcę, nikt poza tobą nie może wiedzieć. Jeszcze Mycroft dowiedziałby się…

John zaśmiał się odnosząc apteczkę do kuchni. 


	2. Sposób na nudę

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson postanawia pomóc detektywowi ;)

Sherlock okupował kanapę w pozycji półleżącej, pojękując z bólu i od czasu do czasu narzekając na nudę. John przykucnął obok i próbował wmusić, choć kanapkę w detektywa.

-Nie dostaniesz ani tabletki na pusty żołądek.

-John…

Lekarz przekrzywił głowę na bok.

-Co mam zrobić.

-Nudzi mi się. Jeśli sprawisz, że nie będę się nudził, to zjem –powiedział chytrze Sherlock, kończąc uśmiechem psychopaty.

Watson zmarszczył brwi, następnie nagle wstał i wyszedł do kuchni, pośpiesznie.

***

Lekarz wrócił do chorego dopiero po kąpieli.

-John, boli mnie…

-Zjedz coś.

-Jawn…

-No dobra!-Wybuchł blondyn. –Sam, kurwa, nauczę cię całować! Zadowolony?!

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, ale sięgnął po kanapkę.

***

John po przysiadł koło pleców Sherlocka, po raz tysięczny wzdychając. Stwierdził, że lepiej zrobić to, zanim Sherlock zacznie się upominać…

-Jeśli to takie bolesne dla ciebie, to odpuść sobie –wymruczał detektyw do oparcia kanapy.

Lekarz spojrzał na plecy przyjaciela.

-Obiecałem ci –a Watson nigdy nie łamał słowa.

Brunet nagle odwrócił się z płonącymi oczami. "To od proszków"-starał się myśleć John. Westchnął ponownie.

-Czy istnieje pomieszczenie w naszym domu, gdzie na pewno nie ma kamer Mycrofta?

-U ciebie- -odpowiedział trochę za szybko detektyw, lecz współlokator tego nie zauważył.

-Choć –blondyn wstał wyciągając rękę po przyjaciela.

-Teraz?

-Mamy na coś czekać?

Sherlock podniósł się, zastanawiając się krótko.

-Umyję tylko zęby.

-Myłeś półgodziny temu. Uspokój się. Raczej nie będziesz…

Detektyw jednak niezgrabnie, trzymając się za żebra, zniknął w korytarzu.

Trochę już trwało, gdy siedział w łazience.

-Sherlock, wszystko w porządku? Chcesz zetrzeć sobie szkliwo? -John zastukał ponownie-Wiesz, trochę nieudała ci się dedukcja  Chodziło mi raczej o to, co mówisz.

Nie było żadnej reakcji.

-Odezwij się, bo zaczynam się bać. Jeśli się denerwujesz, czy coś, to nie musimy…

-Nie, wszystko okej -drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły -Chodźmy.

Wyższy mężczyzna ruszył przodem po schodach, powiewając niebieskim szlafroczkiem.


	3. Zapamiętać obraz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga, prosto z taśmy -John nareszcie będzie nauczał ;)  
> Nigdy chyba wcześniej nie opisywałam pocałunku, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość i ... może rady?  
> Życzę lektury :)

Siedzieli na łóżku, naprzeciw siebie.Sherlock opierał się sztywno o ścianę.

-Nie denerwuj się. Nie zrobimy nic, czego nie chcesz.

-John, ja… chcę. Naprawdę, ale nie mam wystarczająco danych.

Blondyn przysunął się. Klęczał teraz na łóżku, górując.

-Pokarze ci coś, a potem ty wypróbujesz na mnie –Sherlock kiwnął głową, a przyjaciel podniósł jego podbródek. –Zawsze możesz powiedzieć nie.

-Ty też, John.

-Obiecałem ci. A teraz przestań gapić się na ścianę i zwróć swoje oczy na mnie –oddech Sherlocka owiał jego wargi, a ich wzrok się spotkał. –Swoje zajebiście cudowne…

John zaczął powoli, oswajając detektywa. Lekko muskając ustami jego wargi.

-Sherlock, zamknij oczy … -nakazał prawie z rozbawieniem John, miedzy jednym, a drugim posmakowaniem bruneta.

Mężczyzna, z zawahaniem, ale posłusznie przymknął powieki. Wtedy blondyn odchylił i przekręcił twarz przyjaciela do wygodniejszej pozycji. Musnął językiem jego usta, a Sherlock nieśmiało odpowiedział mu tym samym. Dłonie same powędrowały do talii detektywa, przyciągając ja bliżej i bliżej, a pieszczota stawała się coraz bardziej namiętna.

Po chwili jedną ręką przytrzymywał Sherlocka, a drugą czule gładził go po karku. Brunet też nie zostawał bierny i powtarzał prawie każdy ruch Johna, zatapiając prawą dłoń w krótko ostrzyżonych włosach, a lewą lekko głaszcząc szczękę przyjaciela. Blondyn stwierdził, że nie powinno mu się to tak podobać, lecz nie potrafił się oderwać od nienasyconych ust detektywa i schował to gdzieś w kąt umysłu.

Długie palce Sherlocka przyciągały współlokatora coraz mocniej. Dłoń ze szczęki zsuwała się coraz niżej, a transport przejmował nad nim kontrolę.

Nie myślał nigdy, że John, jego John, będzie dla niego także w taki sposób. A Watson, mimo zdenerwowania i "nie jestem gejem" pocałował go. Detektyw był całkowicie sparaliżowany. A potem zaczął się koncert. Nigdy nie sądził, że można tak grać. To było jak odnalezienie niepoznanej przez wieki symfonii Bacha, przewyższającej wszystkie inne utwory mistrza razem wzięte.

Czuł, jak serce wyrywa mu się z piersi i coraz bardziej brakuje mu tchu, mimo to nie chciał przestawać nigdy. Serdecznym palcem przejechał po skórze blondyna, wystającej spod wyciągniętej koszuli. Poczuł jak usta przyjaciela rozciągają się w uśmiechu, jednocześnie ssąc i delikatnie przygryzając jego dolną wargę.

Wtedy umysł przejął na chwilę kontrolę. Musiał zobaczyć Johna. Zobaczyć i zapamiętać, by móc schować ten obraz na honorowym miejscu w skarbcu Pałacu Umysłu, a następnie porozwieszać go w każdej z jego sal.

Oderwał się od Johna, a ten mruknął niepocieszony. Jego przyjaciel był wspaniały, z lekko przyśpieszonym oddechem, szalejącym pulsem na szyi, zamglonym wzrokiem, zarumieniony. Pragnął tylko go pocałować, lecz zanim wrócił do warg przyjaciela, rzucił okiem jeszcze raz na twarz blondyna, która wyrażała zupełnie, co innego.

Poczucie winny, strach, zaskoczenie i "NIE JESTEM GEJEM"  wypisane dużymi literami na zmarszczonym teraz czole.

John odchrząknął i odsunął się gwałtownie. Usiadł, gdzieś na skraju łóżka, o wiele za daleko. Brak ciepłego ciężaru ciała drugiego mężczyzny, wbrew wszystkim zasadom fizyki, przygniótł Sherlocka.

-Ja, hm, przepraszam. Trochę się zagalopowałem. Nie powinienem….

-Nie…

-To nie twoja wina, Sherlock –lekarz uważnie badał wzrokiem wzorek na tapecie. –To chyba tyle z mojej strony...

Detektyw zrozumiał jak mocno zje…

-A czy To, można zapomnieć?

-Nie, choć od czasu do czasu lepiej… poćwiczyć. – _Co ty, do cholery, wygadujesz?!_ John krzyknął do siebie w myślach –aby nie wyjść z wprawy.

-To ja już pójdę.

-Tak, dobranoc Sherlock.

-Dobranoc, John. Dziękuję, za pomoc.

Detektyw zsunął się z wąskiego łóżka lekarza i wypadł z pokoju. Musiał dopracować plan.

-Nie ma za co -odpowiedział blondyn już do zamkniętych dłoniach, a przez myśl przemknęło mu "cała przyjemność po mojej stronie". -Kurwa-tym razem skierował słowo do sufitu. Zakrył twarz poduszką, która delikatnie pachniała przyjacielem. -Kurwa...-odrzucił ją w kąt, starając się uspokoić swe ciało.

Jak dobrze, że ubrał dziś dość obcisłe bokserki.


End file.
